Electronic device manufacturers strive to produce a rich interface for users. Conventional devices use visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, kinesthetic feedback (e.g., active and resistive force feedback) and/or tactile feedback (e.g., vibration, texture, and heat) is also provided to the user, more generally known collectively as “haptic feedback” or “haptic effects.” Haptic feedback can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user interface. Specifically, vibration effects, or vibrotactile haptic effects, may be useful in providing cues to users of electronic devices to alert the user to specific events, or provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment.
With the continued development of mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, users are now able to view high definition audio and video on a handheld device that traditionally could only be seen in movie theaters, television or home theater systems. With haptically-enabled mobile devices, experience has shown that content viewing is sufficiently enhanced, and viewers like it, if there is a haptic content component in addition to the audio and video content components. However, in order to be compatible with the high definition audio/video, for example, crisper haptic effects are needed, and provided herein.